Personal Maid
by ch0c0celery
Summary: Misaki is the best fighter in a yukuza, whats going to happen when she is assigned to 'take care of' an opposing family's son, Takumi Usui? by yen-chan   first fanfic . please enjoy    and Review would be nice  :
1. Chapter 1

-Sound of throwing ninja stars, clanking of wood, and peoples sweating- what a 'pleasant' sight, MEN sweating….what a disgusting sight. Every day I have to overlooks these men who are training to be worthy of protecting the Boss. –Sigh- The only reason I'm bounded to the Seika Yukuza was due to the debts left behind by my worthless father. At least this way my mother and Suzana are safe, and since I was the strongest out of everyone, the boss even pays their rent! Ah I sure miss them, but I have to protect the boss at all times…I'm so glad I'm a ninja, or this would be awkward.

"Misaki!" cries Satsuki-san. (The Boss's wife)

I then see Satsuki-san in her ball of fear, as 'dark' Honoka-san mercilessly lectures her naiveness. Tear streaked, Satsuki-san rushed to me, and doesn't let go. I wasn't sure of what to do, when I found Honoka-san lecturing me about being too nice to women. –Sigh-"etoo…Honoka-san? I think Satsuki-san gets it." Heh...heh….

"Eh...now, now Misa-chan there you go protecting that naïve women….when are you going to see it doesn't help her…" questions Honoka-san.

"Eh?"

"Hahahaha! There you go again Honoka….you know I dislike it when you pick on Satsuki-chan, and Misaki-chan." Bellows the Boss.

"Boss?" Honoka and I exclaim.

"Hey now, I thought I'd told you girls you don't have to be so shocked and upright when you see me…unless we're out in public…but we're not, so loosen up." Smiles the Boss.

"Ah…hai!" we both answered.

-Sigh- "ah Misaki-chan, I have a mission for you." Informs the Boss.

"Oh! What is it Boss?" I said eagerly.

"I need you to 'take care' of a certain person for me. His family's role is threatening us. I would go straight to them; however they're far…all the way in Europe! So I'd like you to 'take care' of their son, Takumi Usui, who is currently in Japan. Are you up for it?" says the Boss.

"Of course! You can count on me Boss!" and with that, I rushed to go prepare.

"Oh, and Misaki-chan, you'll be going alone, and you'll be wearing NORMAL clothes. Also, you're leaving tonight by a friend of mine; he'll take you to the place where you'll meet Takumi Usui."The Boss yelled after me.

"To get near Takumi Usui, the Boss has arranged for you to be his personal maid. He gladly accepted so please keep your cover until you find the right moment to strike. Also, that explains the outfit you are currently wearing." Explained the driver (that's the Boss's friend).

"MAIDDD? What…what…I have to be a MAID to this Takumi Usui guy? How come I'm informed of this NOW?" I can't believe I have to be a maid to an enemy! Let alone to a GUY!

"I'm deeply sorry Misaki-san, but the Boss was afraid you wouldn't accept…if you knew about this minor detail." Confessed the driver.

"MINOR DETAIL? HOW IS THIS A MINOR DETAIL!" god, what have I gotten myself into!

"…..Oh we're here. His room is on the top floor. Please be careful Misaki-san. And Good luck!" smiled the driver.

And with that I was pushed out of the car, and he drove off before I could complain anymore. Whoa, that's a big/tall apartment building, and it seems so high class. Who is this Takumi Usui guy? Che, people are staring at me, I better hurry in before a crowd comes.

Wow, this is really high…-rings doorbell- The door opened, and a guy in a bathrobe who looks almost like a foreigner appeared. –Annoyed- why are all guys like that, they think they can just be half naked anytime they want!

"Konnichiwa, are you Ayuzawa Misaki?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's me, then you must be Takumi Usui" I smiled, trying not to explode.

"Mhm is something wrong?" he said as he leaned closer.

"Huh? Noo...Noothing is wrong!" I managed to get out as I pushed him away.

"Soka, well then come in." he motioned for me to come in.

"Um…thank you." And I walked past him. Hmm, his apartment looks as if he just moved in, and it's so neat. "Umm…if you don't mind me asking…when did you move in here?"

"Hmm, about a year ago." He replied.

"Oh, I see…." This is so awkward….

"So what can Misa-chan do?" he inquired after a long silence.

"I can….wait did you just call me 'Misa-chan?'" I was shocked; no one has called me that other than my mom.

"Hmm…yes I did, is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Uhh, nothing is wrong…just please don't call me that…." I was rather embarrassed.

"If nothing is wrong, then why can't I call my personal maid that?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"No specific reason, it's just embarrassing…" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm…very well, then what can Ayuzawa do?" he asked again.

"I can clean, help move anything, run errands, basically anything…except cook…." Cooking is one of the few things I can't do.

"I see…anything hmm….well I can do the cooking then. There's a room on the left you can put your stuff there. "He said looking toward the window.

"Oh, okay. Please excuse me then." I then walked to where he indicated there was one bed, a closet, and a nightstand. Wait I didn't see any other rooms other than the bathroom and kitchen. What is this guy planning! "Um, excuse me, but where will I be sleeping?"

"Hmm…you can sleep in the bed you see with me." He said slyly.

"Oh, I see….Like I would you pervert! I'll sleep on the couch then."

"Aw. Okay, if that's where you want to sleep then its fine by me." He looked like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.

"hmph." Aw, he looks kind of cute….wait, what am I thinking! I need to take care of this guy quickly.

"So Ayuzawa, what would u like for dinner?" he said, appearing right behind me.

"Ahh! When did you get there? Anything is fine…." I looked away, avoiding eye contact again…wahh...His so close –blushes-

"Soka….I guess you can just tidy up here while I make dinner." He said nonchalantly and went into the kitchen.

I can't believe I have to live with this pervert, and be his maid. –Sigh- this is horrible. I know I'll take him out now, since his cooking.

_Then Misaki goes into the kitchen quietly and prepares to attack, when each time she does…Usui moves away, as if he knows. She then gave up when he was done cooking and returned to the living room._

"Sorry for the wait. Here's some fried rice, I hope you like it Ayuzawa." Usui said beaming with a smile.

Wow it really smells good, it even looks good too. "Itadakimasu!" –Takes bite- "Waa, its delicious!"

"I'm glad you like it." Usui said and he started eating himself. "Itadakimasu."

"Waa, that was good, I'll do the dishes then, since you cooked."

_And so day after day Misaki tried to finish Usui, however it seemed as if he was always one step ahead of her and knew when and where she was going to attack. And when she wasn't attacking, Usui would continue to sway her heart, forcing it to fall into an endless pit of love, and his own heart fell with it. Then one day Usui decided that this little game should end. He cornered Misaki one day while she was cleaning._

"So Misa-chan, care to tell me who you really are, and what exactly do you gain from your killing attempts?" he asked as he cocked a smile.

"Wha...what are you talking about…baka Usui…" I was dumbfounded, does he really know what's going on.

"Aw, Misa-chan please don't play innocent." He blew near my ear.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" I said looking straight into his amazing eyes and pushed him arms length away. "The truth is…I hate you, every little thing about you…so…so I thought it would be better if you weren't here anymore...!" I couldn't tell him I was from a mafia, and was sent to kill him to help the Boss. It doesn't matter if he hates me, actually its probably better that he hates me…. Ow, weird why do I feel pain in chest area.

"Oh…I see what a shame." He said as he drew back.

He looked hurt…and really sad, and it looks like he was expecting more. Could it be that he is hurt that I said I hated him. No that's not possible. Right?

_As the days followed, Misaki didn't try to attack Usui, and Usui didn't tease Misaki. What will happen between these two? _


	2. Chapter 2

HIIII THERE! im and wery wery weryyy sorry i havnt updated this till now A i had wanted to upload this chapter 1 month after the 1st chapter, but i never found time to work on it T^T also this chapter is sort of a filler, cuz it is to lead up to the next event ~ so its pretty short ~ since its winter break for me, i'lll TRY to type up the next chapter :] but no guarantees cuz of school and mean teachers, i have a lot of hw Q_Q but I will TRY FOR YOU! (mkay i'll stop typing now, so u can finallyy read x)

**~READXREVIEW~**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Days go by and by, and all seems semi-normal in Usui's apartment, only thing that is "strange" is the awkwardness between Usui and Misaki, and that neither of them has teased nor attacked the other. Growing uneasy day-by-day Misaki decides to fix this awkwardness with Usui. _

"The weather seems nice today…,"I stated.

Surprised Usui slowly replied. "Oh, yeah it is…."

Hmm... Maybe I should try other conversation starters –looks in a book she bought at the convent store that tells you how to start conversations-

-Next day-

_Usui just came home from work._

"So how was your day?" I inquired with a small smile.

"Huh? Oh, it was boring and slow as usual…" Usui replied sleepily, and then he yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap, I'll get dinner ready later so don't worry about that." And he walked to his room.

Darn and I thought that was a good starter. –She pouts and just got some ingredients ready for dinner-

-A week passes-

_It is a holiday and Usui doesn't have to work._

"Hey, Takumi, you want to do something today? And take an actual break from work instead of just staying at home?" Today, today I'll get rid of this awkwardness….

Shocked, Usui looked at me wide eyed. "Every day you ask me questions, is there some thing wrong Ayuzawa?"

"What…there's nothing wrong, why would you say that…"I mumbled, don't tell me he figured me out already!

"What was that? I can't hear you if you mumble like that." He said as he drew closer.

"Its nothing really, I mean, I'm not trying to get rid of the awkwardness between us since last time…haha…yeah it's not because of that. What are you saying I'm not allowed to talk to you or something?" Oh god, what am I even saying, I just told him my reason…I bet his going to laugh at me now for being so stupid.

"Hahaha…"

I knew it, he laughed.

"What…forget it, forget I even asked anything." I don't need to see this. –Turns and starts to walk away-

"Haha, wait…." He reaches for her hand, but instead he grabs my wrist. "Hold on. –sigh- heh, you know you're really sly Ayuzawa." He says with a cocked head and that sly smile of his.

-Blushes- "What are you talking about…."

"I would very much like to go out for a break today, is there anywhere you would suggest Misa-chan?"

"Huh…I don't know, I asked you that question, this break is for you not me…."

"Really now…hmm. –Picks up the newspaper on the table- How about here."

He was pointing at the picture with a Ferris wheel; apparently, it was free for couples today.

"You want to go to an amusement park?"

"Well, I've never been to one, and besides we can get in free." He winked.

"Whaatt, do you mean, you perverted outer space alien!" I swear he just loves teasing me.

"Okay, it's decided, we're going to the amusement park!" He beamed.

_Well they got in for free, though many girls at the entrance were fan-girling over Usui, and wondering if he could be their boyfriend._

-Annoyed- All these girls, what do they even see in this perverted outer space alien!

"Ne Ayuzawa, how about we go there?" he asked as he pointed to a haunted house that was pretty much deserted and gave off a scary 'enter at your own risk' aura.

Stares at Usui wide eyed "Are You Crazy!"

"Hmm? Don't tell me Misa-chan is scared." He smiled slyly.

"What….no…..what are you talking about, I'm not scared…."eyeing the haunted house worriedly.

There was a pause and Usui finally said, "On second thought, let's go there" he pointed to a roller coaster.

"Oh, sure…" follows him toward the roller coaster.

"Ne is this fun?" he asked innocently.

"Hmm? You never rode on a roller coaster before?"

Usui shakes his head. "I've never been to an amusement park…"

"Oh. Yeah it's really fun!" Did this guy ever do anything FUN in his life…oh well.

_So they wait in line, and when they got to the coaster, from afar you could tell Misaki was having fun, but Usui's expression remained blank._

"Did you have fun?" I asked, wow it has been a while since I've been on a roller coaster, haha that was really fun.

"Yep!" Usui exclaimed.

The way he said it made him look like little kid who just got what he wanted after begging.

"Really…how about we go to this coaster next?" I suggested.

"OKAY!"

Man was he excited.

_For the rest of the day, Misaki took Usui to ALL the roller coasters in the park, and water rides. By the end of the day they pretty much rode all the rides, with only one ride left really. The Ferris Wheel._

-plops on to a bench- "whew" man was today fun, we went to every part of this park…I can't believe that alien insisted on riding on the kiddy rides too! Oh, he's back with some drinks.

"Here you are Ayuzawa." He said as he handed me my drink. "Today was a fun day, lets end it by going on that." He pointed to the Ferris Wheel.

"Oh sure." Wait, what am I saying, we're both going to be so close to each other….darn it I can't take it back now, we're already walking toward it.

_In the gondola, they sat across from each other. Misaki was looking out the window and Usui looked like he was staring right past her…. Overall, it looked like an awkward scene. Nevertheless, it was peaceful and it felt right. _

"Did you have a good time Ayuzawa?"

"Hmm" I glanced at him catching him staring at me –blushes- why is he looking at me…-looks away quickly- "Yeah, it was great."

"That's good…."

the gondola rocked suddenly whoa –falls forward a little-

"Are you okay?" he looked at me wide eyed.

"Huh…oh yeah, thank you…." Wahh he's so close.

"Here I think it's better if you sit next to me, incase that happens again." And he helped me sit up next to him.

"Ehh, it's alright you don't have to…."

"I feel better like this." And he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"EHHH…what, what…what was that for?" –blush- I questioned

"Aw it seems like our ride is over." He said ignoring question.

Oh already…that was fast, the attendant opened the doors for us and Usui stood by for me to get out. I guess he didn't seem too bad today, I guess. I wonder why I suddenly feel empty when I walked out of the gondola…weird….

_Well days, weeks, months pass and its now Misaki's birthday! Usui decides to bake Misaki a cake. How will this day turn out?_


	3. Chapter 3

ELLOOSS PPLLS :] i wrote O: haha well heres the next chapter :3 sorry if it seems a little rushed again A (i did type this at like 3 in the morning x) ~haha i had a sudden inspiration xD yes im weird like that ;]

well anyways ~ i hope you enjoy this "fast" update! ^^ hopefully i'll have the next chapter typed before my break is over :]

**DISCLAIMER ~ I DONT OWN Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama D: or the characters in it d: ** (i keep forgetting to do this x)** RxR**

* * *

_It's the morning of Misaki's birthday and Usui is planning a small surprise for her ~ how will it turn out..._

"Ne Ayuzawa I need you to run a few errands for me today. Could you go to Satsuki-san's and pick up the packet of files, then go to Ren's dry cleaners to pick up these clothes I'll need for next week. Also, I need you to go to jades to get a package I've been waiting for. oh and we're nearly out of food, so here's a list of groceries I need you to buy." and with that Takumi Usui handed me a long list of food to buy.  
"Ehh? But I just bought groceries two days ago how can we be out already! "I can't believe this perverted alien wants me to do ALL this today of all days! He usually never gives me this much work, is he trying to kill me on my birthday...  
"but Ayuzawa we need more ingredients..." he said as he gave me this irresistible puppy dog face.  
"gah...fine...I'll go do your incredibly long list of errands...I wont be home until really late then so eat without me. It's going to take me all day to do this." I mumbled the last part though.  
"Hmm, oh sure..." Usui said without even looking up from the newspaper.  
Wow, what a guy...he sends me off to do a long errand and he could care less. Gah whatever forget him, I have this task to do, -sigh- it's going to be. long day.  
-Misaki leaves the apartment-

-Usui's point of view-  
-looks pass the paper just in time to see a frustrated Misa-chan leave the apartment-  
hmm good now that she's gone I can safely make her cake. I hope she like this -chuckles- knowing Misa-chan she'll be quite angry with me for sending all over town on her birthday...oh well she'll forgive me hopefully.

-Back to Misaki's point of view-  
_and with a smile on his face Usui started to prepare for Misaki's surprise cake.  
its now 10:15pm and Misaki just gets home, its all dark in the apartment so she assumes Usui went to bed already. Until..._

"SURPRISE!" -Explosion of one of those confetti bomb- yelled Usui.  
-wide eyed- I don't believe it, he threw a 'party' for me? "what...what is all this?"  
"Why it's your surprise party of course!" Usui beamed. "Though there's only me, but still. Happy Birthday Ayuzawa."  
"I...I...I don't know what to say, thank you." I was speechless, this is amazing. As I walked toward the eating area, I saw balloons saying happy birthday, there were candles on the table making a magnificent glow next to a small flowerpot, and the most beautiful cake ever saw! It said 'happy birthday Misa-chan'. To think the same perverted alien who sent me away for the day made all this for me! "Thank you" that's all I could say, I am really touched.  
"Your welcome Ayuzawa. Come on now you must be hungry, let's have some cake, or I could make some of your favorite dishes." he looked at me, waiting for an answer.  
"I'm still too speechless to speak, so I just shook my head and sat down in front of this cake that seemed too glow.  
-chuckles- "if you want cake then at least let me give you your present first." and Usui turned toward the stack of errands I had left on the sofa.  
What, there's more? But this set up was a great enough present I don't need more! I wanted to say this but my voice just failed me. And here he comes holding the package he told me to get from jades?  
"Happy birthday Ayuzawa" and he opened the package and revealed a simple yet stunning necklace. It was a star that shined with multiple colored stones.  
"It's beautiful!"  
"I'm glad you like it! let me put it on for you." he smiled and went behind me, pushed aside my hair and clasped the necklace closed and walked back in front of me letting the necklace fall into place.  
"I knew it would look beautiful on you." he smiled.  
"Eh really?" I wonder how it looks on me.  
"Ne Ayuzawa, there's something I need too tell you..."  
"Hmm?" what there's more, I don't think I can take more surprises!  
"I know that Ayuzawa is from a yakuza, sent to me to get rid of me for the sake of you family, because I am the son of a rivaling yakuza. And you were sent hoping that riding the world of me; my family will lose their heir and fall."  
I started to speak out of protest that he must just be paranoid, but he stopped me.  
"Wait before you say anything let me finish. don't try to deny it, because I know its true, you were trying to attack me in the beginning but I caught you and even though you had the chance afterward you didn't do anything, the. You went and said how you disliked the awkwardness and that really made my day you know Ayuzawa. haha, even if you had succeeded my parents wouldn't care, I left the family years ago, and made my way here to Japan, they haven't sent anyone to find me or anything. so even if you got what you were assigned to do, no one would care." and he they fell silent.  
"However, I would care..."I mumbled. What horrible parents, how could they not even care about their child, they're just as bad as that man who left my mother with a huge debt!  
"I'm sorry, but what did you say?"  
I looked at him hurtfully, "I said that. I would miss you." I then quickly looked away; I felt warmth rush to my cheeks. His going to laugh at me again.  
Usui smiled. "You're really sly Ayuzawa." he leaned over and kissed my forehead. I felt his cool lips and then as he parted I knew I was turning red.  
"Here have some cake to cool you down." he said with a laugh.  
I looked at the cake then at him. "Ikadakimasu!" I took a bite, suddenly I felt a delicious chocolately sensation touch my tongue and dance down my throat. "It's so good!"  
"Haha I'm glad you like it."  
"Hmm, you're not eating any?" I looked at him curiously.  
"But this is Misa-chan's cake."  
-Blush-"but you made it so you should eat it too!" I pushed my plate toward him and held out my fork.  
He clearly wasn't expecting me to offer him my slice of cake, but he took my fork and took some of the slice of heaven. His eyes seemed to have lit up as he swallowed. "Thank you Misa-chan, but YOU should eat the rest of you cake."

_Misaki then finished her cake and she said she was really tired from the trip he made her go on, which Usui apologized for. So they both went to bed (separately, for those of you thinking pervertly... -.-"")_

Then in the night, a mysterious figure appeared next to Misaki's bed and said "so this little thing is the so called greatest fighter of the family, how amusing. I, Igarashi Tora, from the Igarashi family don't get why the elders are so worried that you'd be a threat. Whatever you're mine now, hahahahaha...!" and he takes throws some sleeping powder on Misaki to make sure she doesn't wake and takes her away into the night. And as they leave Misaki's necklace glistened as they pass Usui's door.

* * *

~wee how do you likee the end O: shocking isnt it ;] i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter ^^ please** Review** ~it might make me wanna write more ;] -wink wink hint hint- :3


End file.
